


The Morning After

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [8]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katia easily found that one thing can lead to another, but it doesn’t feel like the mistake it was made out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: PG/T  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: Katia easily found that one thing can lead to another, but it doesn’t feel like the mistake it was made out to be.

~~~

Katia moaned and shifted a little, and images flashed in her mind of the night before, one kiss leading to another and another, a moment of them tangled up in the sheets together. Several moments, even, and the deep, heavy sleep that followed. She rolled over and shifted a little until she could see who was next to her: John Smith.

For a moment she felt sick, remembering how he hunted her and tried to manipulate her, ready to berate herself for being so stupid as to let him get so close to her, to… What was the word she wanted for something like that? Especially when she started it. But, after a moment, she remembered everything else: the last time they were in this room, the things he said, how he wanted her to stay safe and hide, how it seemed like he’d wanted to protect her. And, the day before, when they talked and Katia had evaluated the truth of his sentiments.

And here they were.

After a few moments John opened his eyes and grinned at her. “Morning, beautiful,” he said. Katia smiled back a little.

“Well, that was certainly interesting,” she remarked. He nodded, mouthing “yeah” through his grin, and she propped her head up on her elbow, her other hand keeping the blankets up around her chest. “Where’d you learn that?” she asked after a few moments of watching him.

“Oh, I…had lots of practice. I did undercover ops.”

She nodded. “I see. Well, that’s one way to get someone’s secrets.” He snickered, and she rolled over and assessed the floor, where their clothes had ended up scattered the previous afternoon.

“You hungry?” John asked, and she hummed and looked at him. “You want breakfast?” Katia shifted again to face him, and lay her head back down on the pillow.

“They don’t deliver here.”

He shrugged. “So? We can go downstairs, and there’s a couple places close by if you wanna grab a bite real quick.”

“I’m not very hungry,” she said. “You can grab something if you are, I won’t stop you.” She rolled onto her back and settled in, closing her eyes, but she noticed that he didn’t move. She cracked an eye open and looked at him, then turned her head slightly to meet his gaze. “What?” she asked.

“You,” John replied. “I don’t…wanna go anywhere. Not yet.”

“So why’d you ask?”

“I dunno, I thought it was polite?”

Katia smirked. “I didn’t know you had it in you. You’re just full of surprises.”

He kissed her cheek, and her jaw. “You don’t know the half of it,” he muttered in that gruff voice of his.


End file.
